1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4811598 discloses an inkjet head as a liquid ejection apparatus. The inkjet head includes piezoelectric elements for ejection of a liquid. The inkjet head includes a channel defining substrate, which has a plurality of pressure chambers, and piezoelectric elements disposed for the corresponding pressure chambers of the channel defining substrate. The piezoelectric elements each include a piezoelectric film, a lower electrode film disposed below the piezoelectric film, and an upper electrode film disposed above the piezoelectric film. The lower electrode film is a common electrode for the piezoelectric elements. The upper electrode film is an individual electrode and is disposed for each of the piezoelectric elements. The lower electrode film includes a conductor layer mainly composed of platinum.